spellbound
by Caterinathegoddessofpurelove
Summary: You can't fight this. I will! I will break this spell! I will  win this even I have to die!  Then I will join you in death. I will have you kagome. You will be mine for eternity.  Get OUT OF MY HEAD!
1. prolong

Hello people this is my first story and I am kind of scared. But, hopefully this story will be good so enjoy!

Spell bound

Prolong  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

In this world, we know about demons, werewolves (wolf demons, but slightly different.), and vampires. You are probably wondering how we all get along? Well I can't answer that, because I don't know the answer myself. I just know that I am a vampire slayer. Not like that! No! I just kill the vampires who go rouge and the werewolves, and demons that lose control. Besides I have vampires, werewolves and demons for friends.

OK, let me tell you about vampire slayers and then we can get on with our lives. So vampire slayers are chosen at birth. We starts training at the age of 13 and get injected with this drug that gives us superhuman abilities as well as a longer lifespan. By 15 we get our first mission which test what we know. By 17 we are assigned to a group consisting of an alpha female or male. We do go to school and get jobs (most of them include owning a company or working for a big-shot company) Now it isn't required, but we do end up mated or married to a demon, vampire, or werewolf sooner or later (like by 21). Why I don't know, but it may be the fact that we want someone strong and loves going on an adventure.

So now that you know that. I will tell you about myself.

Um, my name is kagome and I am 19. I graduated when I was 16(I am really smart). I am alpha of my slayer group and together we are the 2nd high ranked group. I love to dance, cook (pastries, I can't cook a meal), and hang out with my friends. I work for tashio corporations and I am the owner's secretary (they are the highest ranked group of slayers). Yes! I am single and am proud of it! I don't need a mate! Um, that's it I guess.

So have a nice day and don't forget to be drug-free!

I am a weird person, and I know it. Yes the part about only being able to cook pastries is true. I can make all the sweets I want, but cooking a meal, uh its ok I guess. (Really I improved!) So review and I will see ya later. Oh and tell me how to improve on my writing.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

_You can't fight this. _I will! I will break this spell! I will win this even I have to die! _Then I will join you in death. I will have you kagome. You will be mine for eternally. _Get OUT OF MY HEAD!

This all started on a dark night. I was walking to my apartment after a long day of work when all of a sudden I felt as if something was following me.

_Kagomeeeee_

I stopped and turned around thinking that someone was calling me. Yet no one was there.

_Kagomeeeee_

There it was again. I started to speed walk towards my home.

_Kagomeeeee_

Now I was running. And scared as hell.

_Kagomeeeee_

Who are you? I yell, as I run even faster.

_Kagomeeeee_

Leave me alone! I yell, as I start to see my home. "Almost there" I thought.

_Kagomeeeee_

Get away! "almost there. Almost there!"

_Kagomeeeee_

Get away! I yelled as I made it to my home.

SLAM!

I locked the door to keep whatever was following me out.

(Intro to song start)

End of Kagome's Pov

Kagome walked into her living room, dropping her purse on the couch. Whew! She said as she stopped to catch her breathe.

_Kagomeeeee_

Oh no. she thought.

Not again.

_Kagomeeeee_

She turned around. Who are you?

_Kagomeeeee_

She ran to her room, locking the as if to keep the voice out.

_**Burning here in the room**_

_Kagomeeeee_

What do you want? She yelled as she started to notice that the temperature in her room was starting to get warmer and warmer.

_Kagomeeeee_

Leave me alone! She yelled as she backed away from her door.

_**Feeling that the walls are moving closer**_

_**Silent scene, the dark takes me**_

_Kagomeeeee_

STOP IT! She yelled out as She noticed how the room started to smaller.

And smaller.

And smaller.

The smaller it got, the more darker it became.

_Kagomeeeee_

The darker it became the closer the voice got. The closer the voice got, the more it seem like someone was with her. The more it seemed like someone was with her, the more she scared she became . The more scared she became, the more darker and smaller the room got.

_**Leads me to the ending of another dayI'm haunted**_

_Kagomeeeee_

Who are you? She said as the room continued to get smaller and darker until she was trapped.

_I am the one who love you eternally._

_**Tell me who you are, I am spellbound**_

Who are you?

_I am your mate._

I have no mate!

Now WHO ARE YOU!

Answer me!

_**Everywhere I go, I am spellbound**_

Silence was her answer.

_**Everywhere I go, I am spellbound**_

answer me! She yelled as tears started to fall.

Yet silence was her answer once again.

Please she said, leave me alone.

_**I will break the spell you put on me**_

The illusion broke as the voice disappeared.

Yet kagome could still the voices presence within the room.

Watching her.

As if waiting for her to say something.

The stress of the whole situation came crashing down as she started to lose consciences .

Who. . . . Are. . . . You? Was all she said, before allowing the surrounding darkness to consume her.

I. . . . the voice said, am Inutashio.

Cheesy end, I know. But this is my first story and I think that this deserves some reviews. Plz don't be afraid to tell me how to improve. The only thing I won't accept is flames, so bye for now!

Oh I need someone to beta me, you know revise the story and tell me how to make it better. Thanks!


End file.
